oac2fandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks is a page with a list of tips players may find useful. Press ctrl+f to search the page if you're looking for something specific. Feel free to edit this page and add your own! #Traveling is expensive. Make a second character and leave him at the auction house in Greenmont. Mail him things to buy and selll; and use him to mail skill books. #Grouping with one or more people for the kill 20 of X quests makes them go a lot faster. Especially when there are many people in an area. #To get a trade skill, you need to do the Apprentice quest in Silence. Then you pick a skill and receive a note for the skill master. Once you give it to him, a crafting tab will show up under spells. You then need to buy recipes. #If you played World of Warcraft. Rangers can spec as either WoW hunters or rogues. Mages have damage and crowd control trees. Monks are kind of like Paladins who can spec damage or healing. Warrior can spec as either offensive or defensive, and has many crowd attack spells. #If you get to where the quest arrow takes you and there is nothing there, it usually means the item you need will drop by killing nearby mobs. #An auction house looks like a green hammer/gavel on the map. #For classes with instant melee/bow damage skills, the higher the average damage of your main hand weapon, the more damage the skills will do. Somtimes the weaepon with the highest average damage does not mean the highest auto attack dps. But, for most mobs you will be killing mostly with your special attacks not auto attack. #If you get stuck or need to get higher on a hill that you can't otherwise walk all the way up. Try jumping on diagonals. #If you run out of quests in a certain town, just follow the road to another map symbol in which you haven't been to yet. Rinse and repeat. #Save up your grenadines/bronze minerals/poor furs. They sell for about 20-30s a stack (20 pieces) if you can find good deals. Great way to get money. #For people who constantly lose connection: if you're fighting a mob or two and think you might not survive, just run out of their attack range and you should be fine. Do this till connection goes to the green again. #Holding down a chat circle (e.g. Global) will mute that channel. #For crafters, you can scroll down recipes. #Finally, find a guild. Usually you'll come across helpful, supportive people that can guide you along the way. #If you are having trouble getting somewhere because of all the mobs, look for a path up a nearby hill. You can often get around dangerous areas by climbing above them and walking on the top of the hill. This is useful for getting to boss mobs are the back of an area. #You take damage depending on the height from which you jumped. #There is no need to kill mobs just o gain exp. You get a lot more exp from doing quests. Lvl 22 is the only time that quests are in short supply and you may have to grind to 23 when lots more become available. #Pinching to zoom on your character will give you a first person view. #To get a higher crafting skill, keep crafting and when you are at a crafting trainer, there will be a indicator to how much buisness currency you have, once you have enough, buy the next skill level. #Silence is the town where you can get new spells and skills. There is a baker in the town that sells "teleports" back to Silence.It comes in the form of a wing. Tips by gwlaw99, Zzell, Raphnoel, Shameless, Ultralord (SoUgly in game) (add your name here after submitting a tip!)